Naruto's Troublesome Assignment!
by 13litz13last
Summary: Back in the days of the Academy, Naruto is assigned to do a report on any ninja of his choosing! Unfortunately, it's a team effort, and having Sasuke as his partner is not as appealing as it might seem to the girls!
1. That Annoying Naruto! That Jerk Sasuke!

"Argh!" Sasuke groaned, staring down at the sheet of paper Iruka Sensei had just passed out.

Naruto had the same reaction. "Whaaat!" he cried, jumping out of his seat before Iruka could finish passing out the papers. "Why does a genius like me have to be paired with _Sasuke?_"

Iruka frowned angrily. "Naruto, Sasuke is the top student in this class. And you're a dunce! We paired you so you wouldn't completely fail!"

Naruto was speechless, leaving his mouth wide open. He clenched his fists and glared at young Sasuke across the room. "Ugh!"

Sasuke glared back, silent and polite for the moment.

Iruka stepped up to the podium-thing at the front of the room. "Alright, those are your partners for this project. It will be a week-long, out-of-school assignment—"

Moans irrupted across the classroom.

"Quiet!" a vein popped up on Iruka's forehead. "Anyway," he said through clenched teeth, "It will be a report on any ninja in the village, from the past or present. If they're in the present, I'd advise you to get an interview. If not, check out the local library. There are listings of ninja and short biographies in the school library as well, so please don't stop yourself from using either source."

Naruto raised his hand in a rare showing of self-control.

"No, Naruto, there is no changing of partners."

The hand clenched and fell back down to the desk.

Iruka sighed. "If there aren't any questions…?"

A boy named Kiba raised his hand. "Does this have do be on a human ninja?"

Iruka just stared at him in response.

Kiba nodded.

"Alright, then, you have the next forty minutes to work, and then you're on your own!"

Sasuke stood and strutted over to Naruto. Naruto clenched his teeth and deliberately looked away.

"Well, who do you want to do, loser?"

Naruto looked up at him in contempt as students around him searched for posters and paper, already knowing who they were going to do, while others filed up to Iruka Sensei for library passes.

Naruto squinted in concentration. "Uh, the fourth Hokage? Er, the Third?"

"You dobe," Sasuke muttered, "You don't know about anyone else, do you?"

"I know Iruka Sensei!" Naruto exploded.

Iruka looked over at Naruto in annoyance. "No doing me."

Naruto sighed. "Ok, who are we doing?"

***

They arrived at the library with about ten other students, and they all raced for the ninja books at the back of the library as the librarians tried to calm them. They wrestled each other for any of the six huge volumes of ninja.

Sasuke picked the sixth. The ninja were ordered from rank, the books updated with new ninja every few years.

Sasuke's book held a list of higher-ranked Jonin. Naruto and Sasuke grudgingly flipped through the pages, passing snake-like missing nins and deceased silver-haired geniuses.

"Should we do Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, everyone'll do that, idiot."

Naruto trembled in rage and looked away. "You have a better idea?"

They flipped a page and ended up on a page that held a raven-haired boy with frown lines beneath his eyes.

Naruto stared at it. "Wow, Sasuke, that kinda looks like—"

Sasuke slammed the book shut and threw it against the wall with a loud _crack. _There were some gasps from the children, and then utter silence.

Sasuke shuddered and panted, glaring at his fellow students. "What?"

They bowed their heads to their books and said nothing.

Naruto grinned. "Hmm, we should do a report on that guy!"

Sasuke landed a full-on punch to Naruto's cheek, sending him crashing to the ground. The children stared. No teachers saw what happened, so none came running.

Naruto clenched his fists in rage. "B-----d!" Naruto screamed, jumping up and swinging blindly at Sasuke. Sasuke easily dodged and landed a few on Naruto, ending with a fist making a sickening thud on his stomach.

Naruto gripped his stomach and collapsed, breathing hard. Sasuke stopped his brutal attack, calmly picked up the book, and set it on a shelf. As he left the library calmly, teachers flooded the back of the library as Naruto's vision slowly blurred and faded out.


	2. Foul Words: The Project Begins!

Naruto groaned, rolled over, and clutched his stomach. It was the next day, and Naruto's stomach still ached, even though usually many of his injuries would heal overnight. Rage boiled up in him towards Sasuke, and he couldn't wait to face him at school that day.

He jumped out of bed, still hurting, just as the alarm went off. He slipped on his clothes and gobbled down his ramen, took a painkiller, then sped off for school.

He arrived at the schoolyard a half hour early, and barely a student could be seen. Naruto sat at a bench, but after a minute his ADHD acted up and he jumped off, speeding for the shuriken-throwing targets behind the Academy.

He slipped into the shed where the school supplies were, took a few shuriken, and started practicing. Of course, he barely got two stars on the target the first ten times.

A few students joined him, but he ignored them. He was so concentrated on his target that he didn't notice the shadow that crept up on him, darkening his line of vision.

"You loser," the shadow chuckled. "You can't even aim straight! I bet you miss the toilet!"

Naruto whirled around and swung at Sasuke, forgetting his shuriken, but Sasuke dodged. Naruto, having lost his balance, fell straight forward toward his stack of shuriken.

"Aaah!" he cried, and squeezed his eyes shut. He waited for the impact.

But, of course, it never came.

"You idiot," Sasuke said, clutching his arms and holding him up, "You nearly frickin' killed yourself!"

"Like you would care!" Naruto twisted out of Sasuke's grip just as the school bell rang. Panting hard, Naruto settled for a glare at Sasuke before sprinting toward the school.

Naruto settled in his seat, far away from Sasuke, and stayed like that the whole day. Every once in a while he'd steal a glance toward his enemy, but Sasuke never bothered to return his stare. Iruka droned on and on, but Naruto barely noticed, though that wasn't unusual.

School ended and Naruto darted outside in time to see Sasuke sauntering toward the school gate. Naruto ran toward him, a bitter expression on his face, but didn't hit him.

They walked together, neither talking for a moment. Naruto had no idea why he was doing this, though he knew he had to do his assignment with this show-off.

"Hey Sas-_gay._" Said Naruto.

"Hey Naru-_turd_." Sasuke countered.

Naruto glared. "Why did you stop me from falling in the shuriken?" he asked, looking away.

Sasuke looked at him incredulously. "And let your eyes get cut out and your face messed up? I'm not that much of a jerk."

Naruto cringed and realized, yeah, who wouldn't have saved him from that? It was instinct. But it still bothered him that it was Sasuke.

"I guess, also," Sasuke said, looking away stubbornly, "It was like, 'Sorry for yesterday.'"

Naruto's rage worked up again, and though they were in the middle of a slightly crowded street, Naruto shouted, "Why the heck did you do _that _for, anyway?"

Sasuke glared menacingly, and Naruto gulped. "I'm not talking about it. Don't bring it up."

"You're the one who brought it up," Naruto murmured, but he didn't follow it. Besides, he needed a good grade on this report, so fighting Sasuke wasn't the best idea. Though he hung onto his anger, it was still a show of great self-control for Naruto.

"Okay, anyway," Sasuke said with a sigh, "I found a ninja—or two— for the report."

Naruto brightened. "Ooh! Is he good? Is he a hero? Is he bad-ass?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Eh. They're—"

"They?"

"Yeah, so I got two. Big whup. Only doing one is boring, anyway. They're Chunin, and their names are Izumo and Kotetsu."

"How do you know them?"

"They were friends of my…my father's."

Naruto didn't bother to notice Sasuke's hesitation in saying "father" so he didn't ask. He grinned, though. "Okay! Okay! So, when do we see them? What do we do, ask questions? Ooh, I should get a camera!"

His fury momentarily forgotten, Naruto ran off to buy a camera and think up some questions. He realized that maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be _that _bad.

Sasuke stared off after him, stopping at the door to his apartment building. He frowned in irritation. "What a loser."


	3. Kabuto's Pride: Sasuke to the Rescue!

Naruto woke up feeling giddy. This could be counted as usual or unusual, considering your view. On one hand, Naruto typically didn't get up happy because, well, he lived alone and had not much to look forward to during the day. On the other hand, Naruto was a naturally happy guy, so it wasn't too odd.

He grinned. It was a Wednesday. Halfway through the week. After school, he and Sasuke would meet these ninja and ask them all their questions.

_I bet they'll be so jealous of my muscles, _Naruto thought with a laugh.

He raced to school, late. Iruka gave him the usual lecture and Naruto sat down. Still a little peeved at Sasuke, he didn't look over. He concentrated on Iruka, who was explaining on the board the top thirty shinobi rules. Naruto blanked on all of them.

_Eh, it's useless to try anyway, _Naruto thought, settling down for a nap beside Shikamaru.

The rest of the day passed boringly until recess. Yesterday, this period was occupied by Naruto showering the targets in shuriken, venting his anger towards Sasuke, since he was in another period for recess. Today he just swung on the swings, trying to get higher than his classmates.

As Naruto laughed at one kid who fell off and into the dirt, he noticed Sasuke through a window in the school. He looked strangely sad, regretful. Naruto forgot his swinging feet for a moment as the kid who fell off tugged on them, and Naruto fell off as well.

"Ha, ha!" laughed the kid at Naruto, holding his sides. Naruto rubbed his head. He clenched his teeth and looked up at the kid.

The kid, an older boy named Kabuto, grinned down meanly at Naruto. "That'll teach you to mess with me," he said, smirking.  
Naruto jumped up just as the school bell rang, signaling the end of recess, and jabbed a finger at Kabuto. Children started to file into the school building, but Kabuto and Naruto didn't move.

"You idiot!" Naruto shouted at Kabuto. "I was going so high!"

Kabuto sneered, "You're the idiot. Everyone knows not to mess with me. So, it goes without saying not to laugh at me."

New students began to run out onto the playground, happy to get away from the tedious classes in the Academy. No one noticed their little brawl.

Naruto buffed himself up to try to look stronger. It didn't work, of course.

Kabuto leaned over Naruto. "Say you're sorry."

"No."

"Say it."

"No!"

Kabuto reared a hand back as if to punch, but a dark shadow flew between Naruto and Kabuto, and it caught the punch.

"What kind of coward attacks younger, weaker children like this shrimp Naruto? You're probably even more pathetic than him."

Naruto was stunned. Was it…Sasuke?

Kabuto was also seemed just as stunned. "Tch!" He spat, lumbering away spitefully.

Naruto didn't move, and neither did Sasuke. Sasuke stood maybe a foot away, back to him.

He looked back, glaring. "What was that, fool? Why would you pick a fight with that idiot? Even you're better than that."

Naruto, embarrassed, scratched the back of his head defensively. "Hey, he started it."

Sasuke shook his head, as if to dismiss such idiocy. "Get outta here."

Just as he said that, Iruka Sensei appeared at the doorway to the Academy and called angrily at Naruto. "Naruto, get back inside! You're holding up class!"

Naruto sighed. "Coming…"

***

After school Naruto met up with Sasuke. This time, he waited by the gates that surrounded the school building. He looked bored, as if he wanted to get this over with.

Naruto marched happily over, having written out all his questions out meticulously yesterday. He also bought a disposable camera.

Without saying a word, they both started walking down the street.

After a moment, Sasuke said, "It's good way away. Need to stop at your house to drop off your pack? You're probably too weak to carry that stuff."

Sasuke motioned to Naruto's nearly-empty pack. Naruto fumed.

"Sh-shut up!" He muttered, shaking his head. "I'm good! And you? That looks awfully heavy for you."

Sasuke's shoulder pack, just as empty, hung limply at his side. Sasuke squinted at Naruto warningly.

"You don't scare me," Naruto said quietly, but they didn't pursue it.

As they walked, Sasuke looked around every once in a while. Naruto looked over, confused each time, but Sasuke just shook his head.

After ten minutes of walking seemingly aimlessly through the maze-like streets of Konoha, and having Sasuke look around constantly, Naruto had had it.

"Ugh! Come on, Sasuke!" Naruto stopped. "Where are we going? Why's it taking so long?"

"It's barely been ten minutes."

"Yeah, I guess, but that's a lot for me, especially when I don't know where I'm going! And why the heck are you always looking around? Are you looking for something?"

Sasuke looked down, embarrassed. Naruto was surprised. "N-no." He sighed and looked up quizzically. "Why does everyone stare at you so meanly? Everywhere I look, someone's giving you the evil eye!"

Naruto looked away angrily, and shrugged. "How should I know? They've always done that."

"But—"

"Where the hell is this place, anyway?"

Sasuke sighed and pointed. They had reached the main road of Konoha, that led down to the main gates. "They're that way. They've been assigned to check everyone who goes in or out of the village, so we've got to go all the way out there."

"Then why didn't you say so?"

Sasuke shrugged and smirked. "Rather talk to you as little as possible."

Naruto's face grew red in rage. "SASUKE!"

He chased him all the way there.


	4. I Do NOT Have Cooties!

All info on Izumo and Kotetsu is real, I got it off this site called "" so if you wanna check it, go ahead.

***

Konoha's gates stood at nearly 30-feet tall, having stood practically 100 years. Seeing it now, Naruto slowed his chase after the fleeing Sasuke and stood, taking in their magnificent structure.

"Come on, you slowpoke!" Sasuke called. He walked backwards the last few yards to the entrance.

Naruto nodded silently, not taking his eyes off the formation as he joined Sasuke at the gate.

"Hey there, little Sasuke!" said a voice.

Naruto looked down to see two adults sitting at a large desk, paperwork in their hands. They seemed friendly enough. One had a large bandage-type-thing across his face and spiky black hair. The other had brown hair that covered one eye. They both wore dark green vests and the standard shinobi wear.

"Hey, Izumo, Kotetsu." He flicked his head towards Naruto. "This is the blond kid I told you about—Naruto."

They nodded at Naruto politely, but not warmly. "Hey, kid."

Naruto waved. "Hi!"

They were unable to stop from smiling, a usual reaction to Naruto's cute charm.

"Okay, so, here's the deal," Izumo said. "I'll continue working while you interview or whatever with Kotetsu. When you're done, we'll switch. Got it?"

They nodded and set to work.

They sat Kotetsu on an office chair beside the wall, inside the village, on a grassy patch of land. Sasuke sat down. The kids had agreed that Sasuke would take the pictures and Naruto would interview.

"What's your age?"

"I'm 28."

Naruto scribbled in his notebook. "Birthday?"

"July 21st."

"Rank?"

"Chunin."

"Full name?"

"Hagane Kotetsu."

He continued for a few minutes, then Sasuke took five photos of Kotetsu posing and showing his muscles. Naruto looked at his own puny arm muscles and sighed.

Next was Izumo.

"Age?"

"28."

"Birthday?"

"November 25th."

"Rank?"

"Chunin."

"Full name?"

"Kamizuki Izumo."

Finally, they were done. Naruto stretched, and realized the sun had begun to set.

Yawning, the duo waved good-bye and trudged down the path toward their apartments.

"I'll develop these tomorrow," Sasuke said, waving the camera.

Naruto simply nodded.

They walked in silence.

"Um, so, tomorrow," Naruto said, "You wanna come over to my house or do I go to yours, to finish the poster-report-thing-whatever?"

Sasuke was silent a moment. "I'll go to yours."

"Aw, but mine's messy!" Naruto griped, folding his arms around his head like he always does.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh, fine!" he seemed angry.

Naruto looked over, astonished. "What's wrong?"

He smirked, but it didn't seem right. Like he was hiding something. Naruto puzzled over it before Sasuke said, "I just don't want you to get your _cooties _all over my stuff."

Naruto knew that "cooties"was a childish term and he shouldn't get mad over it, but it still annoyed him. "Oh, please! That's why I didn't want you in _my _place!"

Sasuke smiled genuinely at Naruto for a moment, and Naruto noticed it just as Sasuke realized it and hid it.

They said nothing until they reached the intersection where one road led to Sasuke's apartment, the other to Naruto's.

"So…tomorrow, then." Sasuke murmured.

"Tomorrow."


	5. Naruto's Bloody Nose!

Sasuke was waiting as usual by the gate. He seemed impatient. He tapped his foot edgily as Naruto hurried toward.

They plodded along down the streets, towards Sasuke's home.

"So…you've got poster paper, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah."

"So…we're doing a report too?"

"Yeah."

"How's that supposed to work out?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. He flinched. What was _up _with Sasuke? Yesterday he'd been so much friendlier—well, not really, but he hadn't been this hostile. Naruto was confused when he realized it sort of hurt him.

"Listen, I've got it worked out. Since you don't seem like the brightest type, I'll write the essay, and you'll decorate the poster. Then, we'll paste the report onto the poster. Got it?"

At least he hadn't said he was stupid. Well, in so many words.

Naruto was surprised to find that Sasuke's home wasn't a luxurious mansion or anything. It was a small apartment within a building, similar to his.

When Sasuke opened the door, Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Sasuke, it's so ordinary. I thought you'd have some rich-kid layout here."

Sasuke glowered at Naruto. "No."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "And…no…no parents?"

Sasuke dropped his pack on the ground and cleared off space on his kitchen table. His apartment was nothing special; it had a small kitchen that connected with a living room. A small hall held a room and a bathroom.

_It's a lot like mine, _Naruto thought. _Actually, he's a lot like me. No parents, lives in an apartment…_

"Alright," Sasuke said, ignoring Naruto's question, "This is the poster paper." He motioned to a large piece of sturdy construction paper. It was red. Sasuke took a pencil from his pack and neatly outlined where the paper would go. "Don't decorate inside this box." Then he darted into his room and returned with the photos. Naruto took them with a perplexed expression. "I dropped them off this morning and picked them up during recess."

So they set to work. Sasuke, claiming he needed peace and quiet to write the report, resided in his room while Naruto used colored markers and stickers and glitter to decorate the poster. He pasted a few pictures on and labeled who it was, then drew random designs throughout the poster.

Once it was sloppily finished, Naruto grinned and surveyed the room. Though he knew it was wrong, he wanted to check it out.

He tiptoed over to the TV and checked the shelves of the stand. Nothing much, but books about ninja stuff and ninja movies. Naruto had seen this all before.

So the living room didn't hold anything cool. He went in the kitchen and found the refrigerator filled with spicy food. "No ramen?" Naruto groaned silently. "He's got no taste."

Then he noticed a photo frame above the sink, on the windowsill. It was a picture of a little Sasuke, only a little younger than he was now, with two parents and a brother. His mother seemed kind but his father a bit stiff. He couldn't really get an impression on his brother, though he seemed oddly familiar.

A voice behind him sent shivers down his spine. "So you decided to sneak around, eh?"

Naruto turned around slowly, a little scared of Sasuke's unusually calm manner. The look on his face did not appear calm, but enraged, sad, and also a little distraught. Naruto realized that this was maybe the reason he didn't want Naruto to come, why he was intimidating earlier. He was afraid Naruto would find this, for some reason.

"S-s-sorry," Naruto laughed nervously, "B-but I was curious."

Sasuke said nothing. Naruto motioned to the picture, wanting to say something about it that would get Sasuke to calm down, or at least be distracted, when he realized where he'd seen the older brother.

"Hey, isn't that the missing nin from—"

Naruto was unable to say anything more because a fist occupied his mouth. Sasuke hit him square on, right in the face, and Naruto's back connected with the sharp corner of the sink. Grabbing at his face, Naruto sunk to the floor, moaning.

For once, Naruto wasn't extremely angry at Sasuke. Just a little. It was because Naruto upset Sasuke, and it was about something Naruto could easily have avoided, if he was smarter.

Naruto tried to formulate an apology, but was momentarily distracted when blood started to drip from his mouth.

Sasuke, seething with rage, was prepared to hit Naruto at the back of the head, which would have connected his face to the floor, when he noticed a few splotches of red on the floor.

_Blood? _Sasuke realized after a few seconds. _I…I…I drew __**blood**__?_

Sasuke covered his mouth with a hand, disgusted by what he'd done.

"S-sorry," Naruto choked, a spray of blood coming from his mouth.

_And he's __**apologizing**__?_

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him up. Without looking at his face, Sasuke led Naruto into the bathroom.

Sasuke opened up the medicine and rifled through its contents. He took out a med kit and handed it to Naruto, not knowing what to do.

Naruto, Sasuke realized, was not seriously injured. When he'd hit him, he'd given him a bloody nose, but not a broken one. He'd also managed to make his teeth grind together, which tore some skin in his mouth, which made him spit blood.

At Sasuke's wild expression, Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "I'm fine," Naruto managed to mutter. "My nose hurts like hell, but I deserved it."

"No, I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered. "I shouldn't have reacted like that."

Naruto leafed through the kit and took out some tissues which he plugged his nose with. Then he took a Motrin and handed the kit back. "I'm fine, really. And I shouldn't have brought up…your…your brother."

Sasuke looked away. "That wasn't an excuse." He looked pleadingly at Naruto. "Is there anything I can do?"

_This is so…un-Sasuke-like, _Naruto thought, and he shrugged. "Well…" he smiled nervously. "Could you…could you tell me why it makes you mad?"

Sasuke's face drained of color, and he fell back against the kitchen sink. Naruto was seated on the toilet, lid down.

"You don't have to," Naruto quickly added.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I owe it to you…" Sasuke sighed. "To put it simply, my brother killed my…my parents…"

Naruto was stunned. "Wh…what? Why?"

Sasuke shrugged, starting to tremble. "I…I don't know. He's left since then, of course. Left the village. I've blamed myself for it since, though. I should have saved them! And my whole clan, too…"

Naruto didn't know what to say. What could he say? He was extremely inexperienced with anything to do with emotions, emotions other than rage or loneliness or sadness. Sasuke was feeling sadness, but a kind Naruto had never felt. Loss, and regret.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said.

Sasuke laughed bitterly. "Don't be. I'll kill him one day…" Before Naruto could comment, Sasuke looked at him curiously. "I…I've never told anyone that before."

Naruto shrugged and grinned, but the grinning motion set off a wave of pain in his mouth, and he winced. Sasuke stood up straight and held his hand out, as if he could do something to stop the pain.

Naruto waved him away. "I'm fine." He looked away. "Th-thanks for sharing, I guess. I'm sorry about your family…"

"It's ok." Sasuke stared at Naruto. "Say…that repaid my debt in full and then some."

"Your debt?"

"You know, for punching you."

"Oh. And?"

"Well…I think you should tell me something, too."

"Like what?" Naruto asked, guarded.

"Well…why do people look at you the way they do?"

Naruto held his breath a moment. He'd never talked to anyone about this, either. So could he tell Sasuke?

Yes, Naruto realized. Sasuke had shared with him something he could share with no one else. Though he was a mean and total jerk sometimes, he never really meant what he said. And they had so many similarities, that no doubt Sasuke would understand, even though it had never happened to him.

"Well, I don't know," Naruto admitted. Sasuke was about to interrupt with doubt, but Naruto went on: "They just always have. I've never had parents, or any siblings. I've always been alone. Maybe that's why? I've never had any answers. They just look at me…so…so…" Naruto sighed. "So evilly."

Sasuke was speechless. Both of them had opened and worn their hearts on their sleeves.

"Well, uh, shall we get back to work?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled. "Sure."


	6. Epilogue

They left the bathroom and finished their project. Iruka graded it and said that it was ok for Sasuke and phenomenal for Naruto.

After their little project, Sasuke and Naruto saw little of each other, other than in school and when they passed each other in town. They never really spoke after that. They kept to themselves, seemingly embarrassed by their strange encounter back in Sasuke's apartment.

A year passed, and nothing changed. Sasuke grew evermore stronger, and all the girls soon fell for him like cherry blossoms in a storm. Naruto forgot his sympathy for the boy and once again found him as a true rival.

One time, Naruto played tag with his semi-friends Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji on the playground. Choji was It and everyone was having fun dodging him, because he was slower than everyone else. Choji started to chase after Naruto, and Naruto playfully ran, but realized that their parents had come to pick them up.

Naruto walked home alone, on the long route by the pond, feeling lonely. He still had no one in his life that meant anything.

He spotted a figure by the dock. Usually no one ever went there, so it was strange. Naruto squinted in the light of the setting sun.

It was Sasuke.

His head turned. He stared at Naruto. Naruto looked away defiantly, and kept on walking. Sasuke looked away as well, and tried to ignore Naruto.

As the dock started to disappear behind him, Naruto peeked over his shoulder. Sasuke was looking at him too.

Involuntarily, almost curiously, Naruto smiled. Would Sasuke smile back? Were they still somewhat friends, even though they hadn't talked in almost a year?

The smile returned made Naruto's hopes rise. Sasuke still felt the same as he did, apparently.

Naruto continued to walk, and thought that maybe, just maybe, his future wouldn't be so dim after all.


	7. Letter to You!

To all the people who enjoyed this story and reviewed,

Thank you! I know I didn't really tell you that—actually, I don't comment people or anything. But I'm so glad you liked it! I'm sorry if you think I cut it off at the wrong point, but I think it was good to end it there, because if they became best friends, then why would they act so weirdly when they're on Team 7? Anyways, I started this whole account thingy cuz I wanted to know if people would actually enjoy my work. I mean, some of my work is total crap, but I guess this was good! Again, I'm glad you like it, and I hope I make something else you'll enjoy!

Yours truly,

Lukestur.

Oh! P.S. Also, I'd like you to know that if you thought I was a boy, I'm not. I named myself after my late dog, Luke. We liked to call him Moo-moo. Maybe I should have named myself Moo-moostur? That would've been funny!


End file.
